The Mystery Of Life
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Co-linier with book five, and branches off from Inuyash season two right before Koga, enters the fray.It's the summer after fifth, the night of a new moon. All Sirius could see as he ran from the Death Eater Camp which he had been held at for the past tw
1. Disclaimer

I do not own any thing I write about, and you are free to copy my work. I do not Own Harry Potter, Inuyasha, or any of their respective Worlds, and/or friends This is for the whole fiction, by the way.


	2. The Mystery of the white haired Harry

The Mystery of the New Moon and the White Haired Harry Potter.  
  
Summarry: It's the summer after fifth, the night of a new moon. All Sirius could see as he ran from the Death Eater Camp which he had been held at for the past two months, as he was about to pass out he saw a flash of white hair and heard familiar voice saying, "Okay Sirius, let's get you home."  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Where is he Tom?" demanded the teen, his white hair and dog ears just screamed that he wasn't normal.  
  
"First I do not know who you are, and my snake tells me you're not to be trusted." Voldemort said.  
  
"I'm hurt that you don't remember me, after all. Our last meeting was just a week ago, and even in my weak human form I beat you up quite easily!" he said, you could see the gears turning in Voldemort's head.  
  
"What have you done to yourself Potter. I know of no magic that could do that to you." Tom said.  
  
"The only magic I have used concerning my... Condition, is a spell that leave's me in this state only one night every lunar rotation." Harry said sarcastically. "But unfourtunetly the potion I used can only be used once and last's only a year. So where is my godfather?"  
  
"He escaped thirty minute's ago, but this forest has many dark creature's in it." the coment caused Harry to jump thirty feet into the air and run off at an unhuman speed...  
  
That morning...  
  
Sirius Wallace Black, woke up on the morning of August 1st, 1996, about half an hour before dawn, he was in a room he didn't recognise. Well it was more of a small cabin, and it had all the tell tale sign's of a werewolf's monthly hang out, broken and scratched furniture. The only unbroken window was facing east if the sun shinning from the window onto the opposit wall.  
  
There was a bowl of warm water and a clean wash cloth on the bedside table. He washed up, it took twenty minute's to scrub all the dirt off his face, a soft red glow was starting to appear on the horrizon. It was then that he saw a billowing cloud of white hair, and then he rembered the man who had saved him had, had the same hair. He made his way to the door and left the shanty. Slowly makinq his way across sharp rock and small muccle shell's, he looked up just as the sun was coming up from the English chanel. The person shrunk what must have been twenty CM. His hair then started to turn pitch black. It was then that Sirius knew who it was.  
  
"Harry, what the hell was that?" Sirius yelled, more so that Harry could hear him, than because he was angry. Harry cringed and covered the top of his head.  
  
"Please, not so loud, the ear's are always last to go." he said...  
  
"So, you wan't to know exactly what that was?" Harry asked, they'd gone back to the cabin where Harry poured warm water into a packet of trail breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I do belive I would like to know why my godson had white hair and ears that went away when the sun came up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I guess it started ten to twelve generation's ago when grandpa Potter had a one night stand with a Demon, the same with grandma Evans. Now when this happened, both family's were magical, so when they both found thier children were half demon they sealed away the demon blood, and it became a resesive trait, but finally, when I was made the demon blood came forward, some what like the white tiger, a ressesive, but diminant gene. When I turnend thirteen and came into my full power I turned into what you saw last night. Before I got back to school I went into knockturn alley. I found a way to reverse to pattern of my... Transformation, normally I would be half demon most of the time, and human once a month, so by reversing it I am human most of the time but once a month I become what you saw. Follow me still?" Harry asked.  
  
"So far." Sirius replyed, although it was abvius he didn't.  
  
"The only problem is the potion only last's two years, and is deadly if you redose. I took it thinking I would tell my friends after a while and let them get used to my true form, never got around that though. I've got two days befoefore I reverted back into the demon state for good. Now as you can guess all this demon stuff didn't go well with the Dursley's, they kicked me out on the street that night you saw me. So you might be wondering where I go during the summer, huh?" Sirius nodded. "Well the truth is that i've been everywhere from Alaska in the state's, to Kyoto Japan. I even went to the antartic this year. Suprised?" Harry asked, it was evident from the look on sirius' face he was.  
  
"So,what are you going to do about your demon form during school?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure the teachers will have to accept me, and any freinds who don't aren't worth being my friends." Harry replied, thinking about it Sirius knew he was right. "Now you get some sleep, it took me a month to plan that braekout, and not that I'm angry, but you really screewed it up and tired yourself out. So go to bed now!" Harry ordered.  
  
"Okay, fine" Sirius siad in a very child like manner...  
  
That Night...  
  
"What Day is it bythe way?" Sirius asked, they had yet again eaten a dinner of trail food and soda, which Sirius liked a lot even to the point where he guzzeled several cans.  
  
"August first. but I have a feeling it will take several more days before you're ready to travel . Sorry if I sound like Pomfrey, but you were put under the Crutius Curse about twenty times, so your nerves are still a bit numb and the way I travel it's best that you be as healthy as possible." he said cleaning the dishes with a wave of his hand casting a silent charm, vocally and detectabillity.  
  
"What did you just do Harry?" Sirius asked, he did after all have a brain the author note's.  
  
"That is what I call a Silent Charm. Don't worry the Ministry can't see it, it's wandless, and needs no incantation to use, if I have the time I'll teach you how o cast them." He said and started tiddying up the cottage.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Hope you all liked it, This I wrote on my palm computer, the last half of which was written with my new portable keyboard.


	3. The Jewel Of Demons

"So, Mr. Potter, are you telling me you have the power to defeat Voldemort once and for all?" Dumbledore asked, he had called an Order meeting to discuss what to do about Sirius, and they had all just started the meeting when Harry burst in and Sirius followed suit soon after, of course that was not the biggest surprise was the fact that Harry's head had white hair with dog ears sticking out of it. Not to mention the fact that both Harry and Sirius were dressed in Fire Rat tunics and Parachute pants.  
  
"Yes, but I will not." he said, a murmur ran through. "An Ancient Japanese script has surfaced, speaking of a Jewel created in the past and sent to the future with the sole purpose of destroying the jewel of four souls, otherwise known as the Shikon No Tama, which help the soul of one great Sorceress, an that of thousands of full blooded Demons which all wanted nothing more than power. This new jewel was created from the soul of a Pure hearted half demon, who gave his life to save his love from an evil spirit from his past. He trapped her wandering spirit and his within a small, pure black rock. When it is exposed to love it will become more beautiful than anything a human eye has ever seen. But this is the thing, I have a feeling that Voldemort will play a larger part in this than he ever has before. That is all I know, and because I had to rescue Sirius this summer I haven't time to visit the Library's at all the old shrines. But, as soon as I am sure Sirius is fully healed I'll be off for Japan." it was then Harry noticed he had lost most of them. "I know how to read and speak several languages fluently so I have traveled just about all over the world, the only Continent haven't been to is south America, to many Necromancer clans for my taste. Okay, so I told you what I have been doing, now tell me what you've been up to."  
  
"Harry, you know that is classified information, we can't be sure you aren't a Death Eater or even worse, a Ministry employe." Dumbledore said, all the order members seemed to agree.  
  
"No Death Eater or Ministry employe has ever entered the superior Demon council chambers, and come out alive, but for that matter no human ever has done so and lived, by the way, the I got the Vampires on our side. Seems they are one of the few living Demon clan still around, the reason why I think is because they can spread through means other than, well, the normal way." Harry said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Okay, now onto other matters. What should we do about the Ministry?" Dumbledore asked, it took a minute, but a smile sparked up on Harry's face, it was not one of happiness, but rather one of sinister plots.  
  
"I do have some contacts in the Goblin community, they feel it's time for another rebellion, but want support from the other Demon clans left. If I can get the Vampires and the Nundu's to pledge their support, we can have the both Voldemort and the ministry fighting on two fronts." Harry said, they all had thoughtful expressions on their face's, until one spoke up.  
  
"What do you mean by the Ministry fighting on two fronts?" it was none other than Arthur Weasley.  
  
"If I get the other clans to fight I will have to pledge myself to the fight. I am the last of the Ash Land Dogs and that makes me a clan elder." he said.  
  
"What about the werewolves, aren't they Demons?" Bill asked.  
  
"Ah now here is the kicker, yes in a way they are but they are also not Demons. They are in a way Hanyou's, you could say. The first werewolf was created when a Wolf Demon bred with a normal wolf, the offspring bit a human and that person was the first werewolf. But The vampires have had a blood fude with with Wolf Demon clans for ages, and have widdled them down to just the werewolves. Of course that ended a hundred years ago with the Demonic peace act of eighteen ninteen. Yes we have a full council." Harry said, (A/N. Have any of you noticed Harry tends to give long winded explanations) "But for now I suggest every one here who holds a position, or has family in the ministry, that you put in your resignations, and have them do so as well. Albus, could you have a house elf show me to a room, the journey from glasgow, to here on foot can be tiring when you have some one on your shoulders?" it was only then that they realized how tired he looked.  
  
"I would be glad to show him to a room professor." Remus said jumping up. As the walked the deserted a silence only, broken by the werewolf's shoe's, came into existence. To end it he asked. "Harry, if Werewolves are Demons, why did I not know of the council?"  
  
"Because there is only one Werewolf clan pure enough to truly be considered Demonic, and we don't really make ourselves well known, the public has enough prejudice against some of our numbers as it is. Then you have the fact that you don't really hang around with others of your kind much. Most of the lesser Werewolf clans have pledged their support to Tom already, but that should change soon, once the Demonic council reaches a decision, the Wolves of Fire Forest should force the elders of the other Clans to leave Voldemort. Also, I have been trying for years to reach a group of lesser demons, quite like the Werewolves, but based genetically on a Dog Demon, such as my ancestor's, they call them themselves the Spirit Dogs. With their help we will get rid of the ministry, and Voldemort. As far as I have traced, they were last seen in Siberia and many were leaving on boats to alaska, some forty years ago. But I need to get those Script's, so I want you to try and find them." Harry asked, this appeared to be just what Remus Lived for, a good Mystery  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you liked it.  
  
W.R.


	4. Talks, attack's, and train rides

  
"So, we have an agreement, we launch an attack on the Ministry on September 1st, and one on the Death Eater compound on the twenty fifth. Now, I have lesser werewolf on the trail of the Spirit dogs, but I think we should put a whole team on it. All for it?" Harry asked, immediately most of the people on the council raised their hands. "Okay, we need to discus one thing first and foremost. The Jewel of Demons, I have tracked it down to one of the Hogwarts Students. I have talked to Kagome, and she says she'll come to Hogwarts this year. as for the Shikon No Tama, I would like to ask Mr. Griphook to send a team to lead Voldemort on the right trail, make sure Voldemort finds it, even tell him of the power it can Imbue to a human, especially one with one tenth Demon blood in his veins. He must find it, but only on his own. Now onto the matter of The Narakamo, I have discovered that A Human has found it and is spreading it all around South America, the death toll so far is five village's, she for some reason sprayed the mark on trees. Lord Baal, with your permission I would like to take care of it," Harry asked the Lord of Destruction.  
  
"You need not ask Ash Lander, I shall make sure no Necromancer tribes harm you on your travels." the shadow shrouded Demon said. "Now is that all from The Ash Lands?" he added.  
  
"Yes, that is all." Harry said and jumped up to his seat at the top of the room, being a junior Council member he sat at the back, but it did have it's advantages for a dog demon, he could tell the Goblin in front of him was half Human.  
  
"Is there anything else the council should discuss.' the chairman asked, and soon the council was talking about population growth Harry only had a few things to soy on that subject, and was pretty quiet for the remainder of the meeting...  
  
A scream erupted from the receptionist at the Ministry hub as thousand Goblins, even more Vampires, poured into the ministry, led by a single teenage boy who had white hair, green eye's, pointy dog ears, but what made her even more scared, was the black lightning bolt shaped scar...  
  
"_Ministry crumbles after attack led by Harry Potter, succeeds._"the headline read the next day._ "Two days ago, September first. Harry Potter, the Boy- who-Lived, led an attack on the Ministry of Magic, oddly enough the only way any one placed him as the true Harry Potter was because of his trade mark scar was barely seen under long white hair with cropped dog ears, he also wielded a claymore as if it were a tooth pick, and cut down scores of people with his finger nails. With him were a thousand Goblins, two thousand five hundred Vampires, and five of the greatly feared Nundu, capable of killing entire village with one breath. A group calling themselves the superior Demon council. They claim that most sentient magical creatures are descended from demons of old, the council say's it is made of twenty seven species of demons and half demons which are then split up into eighty four clans, including the Ash Land Dogs, of which Mr. Harry Potter claims to be the elder of. Many pureblooded wizards and witch's grew up with story's pure Demons such as Baal, Lord of Destruction, so this reporter must ask. If these claims are true, than what sort of dark age is the world sliding toward?__  
_  
Rita Skeeter, 9/3/95."  
  
Harry sighed as he read the Evening Prophet on the late train to Hogwarts, luckily school had started on a friday (A/N, I actually looked this up after I wrote it, and it was a friday.) so he would get up to hogwarts just in time to grab a time table and get to class. He had spent all of yesterday trying to get the scent of blood off his hands, and cleaning his sword, he had wanted anything to put off heading to Hogwarts and facing four of the Weasley's after what he had done...   
  
Three Days ago...  
  
The scent of blood and smoke hung thick in the air as Harry searched for survivors in the rubble of what used to be the main Ministry complex. He soon spotted thirty goblins being held off by one wizard who shot the killing curse at any of them who came near him. He walked up to them and they parted respectfully, it was then that he saw who the wizard was.  
  
"Hello Percy, I had wished you wouldn't be here." Harry said, it took a minuet for Percy to recognize him, but once he did a look of anger spread over his face.  
  
"I should have known you had something to do with this Potter, the Minister was right bringing you up on charges for killing Cedric." he yelled brandishing his wand at Harry.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Percy, go home, and be with your family. We will kill you if you stay here and continue to fight." Harry said, he only got a Killing curse in response, which he barely dodged, the fight soon ended when Harry sliced through Percy's head, neck, and upper chest with his claws...  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Done.


End file.
